APTX 4869, Werewolf Creater
by DCNight Werewolf
Summary: APTX 4869 is not just a poison. It harbours a much more darker secret than just shrinking humans. It brings along much more drastic and unexplainable changes to the human body. Will Conan have what it takes to learn and control of this secret?


**Just a crappy fic I thought up of when watching some werewolf related movies. Hope you enjoy.**

His mind wasn't his anymore. Even though he managed to hold onto his last bit of human conscious, his body was moving by the animal instinct his mind had adopted.

He hadn't been sure what was happening that night. One moment he was lying on his futon thinking about his childhood friend, the next moment he had bolted straight to the window. By the time he had any idea of what was going on, he had raced halfway from the Detective Agency to the park he and the kids played soccer on.

He managed to force his head to turn towards his hands and the sight that greeted him almost made him drop into a coma right there at that moment. There was black, coal black fur growing out of his palms, and what was supposedly his finger nails had grown much longer, sharper like animal claws.

He could feel his mouth forming into a snout, his teeth growing into canine teeth that poked out of his snout and showing at the sides. He couldn't believe what was happening to his body and his mind. It defied every single piece of logic he had ever learnt in his detective career.

A skin crawling snarl emitting from his throat snapped him out of his stupor and indicated that his sensitive eyes had spied something in the depths of darkness enshrouding the park.

With his eyes that last indicated he was human, he literally scanned every single thing in the park. That was when he spotted a shadow on top of the goal post, a shadow that terrified him. The animal instincts kicked in and he prowled towards the goal post with a growl shattering the silence.

He would have definitely lunged at the shadow with his teeth and claws baring if it wasn't for the human part of him holding him back. The human part of him was mentally having a fit as he had seen what he feared the most. The clearly seen shape against the silver of moonlight that had slipped through the darkness had his heart leaping out of his chest.

Standing face to face with him was another werewolf.

* * *

Conan Edogawa, the shrunken form of high school detective, Kudo Shinichi strutted along in a zigzag type of pattern to the school he was currently attending as a child. Teitan Elementary School.

He had been exhausted from his unexpected and unexplainable night trip yesterday. His strong dignity had managed to pull him body back into control, and as fast as his werewolf body would go, he bolted back to the Agency like a streak of lightning.

His body had changed back to normal when the first rays of sunlight penetrated the thick clouds, bringing dawn with it. Trying to cover up for his lack of sleep, he stole forty winks before waking up when Ran tossed him out of bed.

That clearly wasn't enough as he was on the verge of falling asleep now while walking with three overly talkative kids and another kid that had been shrunken just like him.

" Did you go out for a walk in the middle of the night? You're about to crash into a lamp post. " The joke like warning came too late as he had already gone with his nose first into the lamppost.

" Haibara! You could've warned me earlier! " The reddish-blond smirked while giving him a response. " Not my fault that some murder magnet was daydreaming while walking. "

" For the last time, Haibara, _I,AM,NOT,A,MURDER,MAGNET!_ " " Clearly shows that you are with all those cases popping out of nowhere around you. " Conan sighed in defeat while muttering under his breath oh so quietly that not even himself could hear it.

" Just leave me alone today and I swear that I'll never ask you for the antidote ever again. "

* * *

Kobayashi-sensei raised an eyebrow at the snores coming from a raven haired boy who was sleeping in the middle of the class. Though Conan fell asleep in class frequently, he never snored. Even Haibara who did it on a daily basis was staring at him without being able to sleep because of his snores.

" Edogawa-kun, I think you might want to wake up now, or else Kobayashi-sensei will and that's not one pretty scene. " Haibara tried her best to get Conan up before the teacher reached his seat but to no avail.

" _CONAN-KUN...!_ " Kobayashi-sensei caught him by the collar of his shirt and started yelling in his ear about his sleeping in class, the snores, disrupting the class and so on.

By the time she finished her five minute rant only did she realize that he was still sleeping. Letting go of his collar, Conan fell to the ground, toppling his chair that landed with a bump right on top of his head and giving him a bruise, yet still sleeping on.

In the end, Conan got thrown out of the class. The bell that indicated that school was over finally managed to wake him up in the corridor with a bruised on his head and a slap that had gotten there from who-knows-when.

Worst of all, he woke up with Haibara crouching in front of him. He didn't even stop to check if there was a wall behind him as he backed away and crashed right into it.

" Welcome back to earth, Kudo-kun. Seemed to me that you had been wandering off into space this whole day. " " _HAIBARA!_ You scared the hell out of me! "

" Better pick yourself up and get home. Your girlfriend's waiting for you there. " Conan tried to confirm something that he started to have a sneaking suspicion about its connection to the poison.

" Haibara, do you think that werewolves really exist? " The sentence stopped Haibara the way a bullet shot right past her arm would. Giving Conan a glance, she smirked in an odd way that sent shivers crawling up his spine.

" Well, why wouldn't they? "

* * *

He didn't dare to sleep tonight. He knew it would happen, even though he fervently hoped it wouldn't. His eyes darted towards the digital clock on the wall and over to the window which he had locked tightly and unable to open.

The second midnight showed on the digital clock, a tingling sensation worked its way up from his feet to his whole body. He transformed much more faster than last time as he was covered in fur by mere seconds.

For some reason, when he morphed back last night, he discovered that his clothes were still intact. It was just like his clothes had attached themselves to his body and changed into fur.

He didn't have time to search his mind for any piece of logic regarding that as his werewolf form had already crashed out of the window he had locked fast. He had a feeling that he was going back to the park again, though he didn't know why.

When he reached the park, his eyes automatically darted to the goal post, where he had seen the other werewolf last night. He saw it again, as though waiting for him to come to it.

Not wasting another second, the other werewolf darted off from the goal post and into the moonlight where he could see it clearly. He saw the other werewolf was covered in a type of reddish-blonde fur that glistened under the moonlight.

When his eyes came into contact with it's eyes, a cold blue stare sent shivers over his whole body.

As the reddish-blonde werewolf sprinted away, his instincts came on and he started chasing it all over the park.

They went in a round on the grass field, some of it which was torn up by the sharp claws he forgot to retract and couldn't do now. Then he chased it out onto the streets, which he tried desperately not to but ending in failure because his wolf mind who viewed the other as a target was too strong.

The duo went all over the moonlit neighborhood, racing across the streets, sprinting on the roofs, and darting on and off of wires and walls.

By the time they got back to the park, dawn was already nearing. The other werewolf had suddenly stopped in the middle of the park and he could notice it was starting to change back into a human.

Holding back as much as he could, he managed to stop himself from jumping straight at it's throat as he knew that would kill it and he didn't want to become a murder.

He himself was starting to morph so he decided to run away as fast as he could but the human form that the other werewolf was taking on stunned him so much that he stood there as still as a statue. His eyes began to widen in recognition, shock, confusion and most of all, sheer horror.

For the werewolf was none other than Haibara Ai.

**If anybody thought this was lame, feel free to tell me. So far as I know, I feel like I'm gonna get killed a hundred times over and over again. Haha... anyone who didn't like this please spare me...**


End file.
